


溶化

by INighthawks



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INighthawks/pseuds/INighthawks
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

摄津万里没有把头埋在臂腕里，而是像炫耀似的露出半张脸。看起来是已经睡着了。  
我百无聊赖地看着摄津的耳骨钉发呆，发现似乎是最近才打的耳洞，伤口旁甚至还渗出一些血来。国文课教室里弥漫着昏昏欲睡的气息，被点起来朗读课文的人也语调平乏，读得磕磕绊绊的。我趴在桌面上，手伸到课桌深处摸到一包用得差不多的餐巾纸，抽出来最后两张攥在手里。那个朗读的人往后翻了一页，这时我抬头发现摄津耳骨钉旁边的血居然已经凝成了一滴，就快落下来了。  
我来不及叫醒摄津，他今天还好死不死久违地穿着白色的校服衬衫。于是我只能轻轻推开椅子起身，想趁着其他人不注意的时候偷偷擦了那滴血。等擦完之后才发现，所有人都在默不作声地盯着我看，只有摄津还趴在桌子上闭着眼，不知道是不是还在睡觉。我有些害怕，把沾着血迹的纸巾用力向窗外扔去，可是回头发现摄津居然也在看着我。  
然后我从梦中惊醒了。

第二天我看着坐在前座的摄津，有些惶恐。第一节课的上课铃还没打，我把他拽起来说，我们逃课吧。他迅速心算了下出勤率，然后笑着答应了我。我们没有把包拿走，甚至都不打算装作请假的样子，他带着我一路狂奔从体育场后面的围墙。他先翻了过去，然后在墙根下手掌交叉的放在膝盖上打算接住我。我大笑他这幅滑稽的样子，从墙上轻巧地翻下来。他看着我拿他寻开心居然也咧嘴笑了。  
我问他是不是昨天和西边的高校头领打架赢了，不然他没这个好心情早上就赏我两次笑脸。他说没有，还没开打对方人就跑没了，估计是被他名头吓到了。明明前几天小弟传话的时候还嚣张得很。今天他没有穿校服衬衫，里面是藏青色的短袖，外面套了一件没有花学徽章但一样是浅灰色的外套。他脱下外套准备给我穿上，才发现口袋里就剩下家门钥匙和口香糖，钱包也落在书包里。他拍脑门大喊失算了，就开始盘算着先回他家把衣服给换掉，毕竟我穿着制服裙在街上太现眼，好巧不巧遇到好事的直接就被抓回去上课。  
他拉着我七拐八拐走到河边上，最近趁着樱花还没落完急急忙忙来赏花的人很多。我看到好几对情侣坐在河堤旁边，你侬我侬的不知道在说些什么。摄津拉着我的手走得更快了，他尽力去避开人多的地方，但其实并没有人看我们，他们的注意力不是在樱花上就是在对方身上。我看着摄津的后脑勺，想起来昨天惊醒的梦，有些后怕地捏了捏他的手。他也用相同的力度捏了回来，脚步放慢了一点。

摄津和我之间的交流不算多也不算少，毕竟我们刚开始只是年纪第一和年纪前五的前后桌关系。我自认为算不上天才，能拿到这个成绩主要是因为父母家教严格，一板一眼地学习成现在这样。升学之后的第一次期中考，我才发现我前桌经常无故缺席的混混居然就在我后面一名，回教室却发现他还趴在桌子上睡觉。那个时候他还没打耳钉，整个脸埋在臂腕里面，想靠这种执拗的方式切断与外界的联系。过了一段时间，他开始与班上其他的不良频繁来往。他们经常去挑衅其他学校的混混，然后约在放学后的某个巷子里或者河堤下决一胜负。摄津不要钱，也不要小弟，只是贪婪地想要尝到胜者的快感。他的高中生活像是马里奥闯关一般地进行着，所以我对他的印象也只有从他人口中得知的那一点趣事拼拼凑凑起来。他长相英俊硬朗，即使不曾和他有过深度交往，但都会被他身上带有90天生王者般的气息所吸引。同班的女生甚至会在午休聚到一起讨论他会不会用香水、卫衣上是不是会留有柔顺剂的味道，于是最终，我得到一个我不会和他有过多交集的结论。  
截止到我在回家路上隔着玻璃看到了正在打耳洞的他为止，我都是这么想的。  
事后才知道似乎是不为了让他的姐姐发现，他才没有去专门的美容院，而是去了个混混朋友打包票推荐的小店里打。当时我看着他满脸不情愿，但还是皱着脸打耳洞的表情觉得奇怪又好笑。于是我在门外等了一会，他完事之后推开门，手指把玩着耳垂上的银耳钉和我正面撞上。这是他第一次和我私下面对面的谈话，张口结舌了几秒之后才缓了过来。我问他打耳洞疼吗，他说不疼。我说那下次我也来这里打吧。他想起了什么皱眉说算了，要打还是换个地方打吧，这大叔技术太差了。我一下就笑了出来，他莫名其妙地看着我，之后也跟着笑了。被说技术很差的大叔在收拾工具，透过玻璃诧异地看着我们。  
在这件事之后他和我的交流就变多了，本身就坐得近，他下课之后就会转过身和我聊聊前几天打的游戏或者昨天才看完的书。他说他在新游戏发售的当天去买了之后，没几天就通关了，于是他闲得无聊就去游戏厅教小孩子打街机，但后来发现教不会自己都没有耐心了又跑走了。还说前几天读完的小说，发现这个作者还有其他作品，去买了之后发现都没有最开始那本有趣。他一边说我一边整理着笔记，翻来覆去地把老师板书不停地咀嚼。他是那种看几眼就能记住的天才。刚开始我还认为他是在开玩笑，觉得他肯定是晚上回家之后有家教，或者是自己学习到很晚。结果第一学年的期末成绩出来之后他只和我有一分之差，而那个时候我已经和他十分交好了，我知道他还是保持晚上打游戏打到很晚，第二天早上踩着铃声走进教室的作息。我也知道他毫不掩饰自己的聪明和骄傲，从来都是不屑一顾顶着天才的光芒，随意地应付掉所有事情。  
于是我感到一丝挫败感。  
盛夏的知了叫得尤其响，我坐在床边看着堆在书桌上的资料和笔记，汗水从额头顺着脸颊流到我的下巴上滴落下来。我打电话给了摄津，和他说我们交往吧。他毫无迟疑地答应了。


	2. Chapter 2

摄津家没有人，他拿着钥匙打开门锁后就拉着我进去。我把鞋脱下放好，隔着袜子站在木质的地板上。他风风火火地冲进他的房间找备用钱包，我走进客厅里看着墙上的画和合影。合影里有他的双亲和姐姐，姐姐长得和他很像，有着纤细、淡色的眉毛和上挑的眼角。而他还是带着一副不乐意的嘴脸立在后面。他从楼上的房间探出头来喊我过去，手里拿着他的T恤。我套上之后刚好能把裙子盖住，他很满意看着我（或者是T恤），问我有没有想去的地方。  
我看着他灯光下发亮的耳钉，还有那个扰人的梦，说我想去打耳洞。他肯定是想起了我和他第一次私下见面的时候，大笑着说不会你还要去那个店吧，那人技术太烂了我都不确定店现在是不是还开着。我说随你，你觉得哪里好就带我去吧。我没有什么概念，觉得打耳洞真的就像是身边一些人所说的那样，和蚊子叮咬一种程度的疼痛。他坐在床上想了下，说我们去买东西自己打吧。我相信摄津的技术，他什么东西看一遍就会了。于是我俩找了个离他家最近的便利店，买了工具又急急忙忙地往家跑。最后两个人坐在地板上上气不接下气地喘着，明明已经换了衣服却还像是做贼似的。我笑他项链都甩到背后去了，他没好气地给了我个白眼就站起来拉我。   
他比我高出十几厘米，肩也比同龄人宽，我坐在地上的时候就被灯光下他的身影所笼罩着。我仰头看着他，他一手拿着塑料袋，另一只手打算把我拎起来。夏天的时候我赌气和他开始交往，虽说没有到恋爱的程度但绝对有着好感，那为什么我在梦里会那么害怕被别人发现。他看我没有牵住他的手，感到奇怪地蹲下来和我平视，我看着他泛着淡紫色的瞳孔想到，我一定是喜欢上他了。但是这段感情像是迁徙的动物羽毛上带着远方的种子，掉在地上随随便便地就发芽开花了，他也没有意识到。

他用酒精把打耳器消毒了一下，瞄了几眼说明书之后就来碰我的耳垂。他开始和我聊天，说今天爸妈要去应酬，姐姐则是去和男友约会，估计全家人都很晚回来。我们的午饭还没有着落，最惨的情况就是再去一次刚才那家便利店买速食饭团和便当。他又和我说刚才我们路过的河堤，他小时候有次离家出走就跑到了那里，结果到晚上找不到路了只好打车回去，在家的姐姐帮忙付了车费还把他狠狠揍了一顿。我脑袋嗡嗡响，没有回他，全身心都专注在被他用手指捏着的耳垂上。他刚开始说他小时候打架弄了一身泥回家的时候，咔嚓一声按下了打耳器。我龇牙咧嘴地倒吸冷气，他确认了一下银耳钉固定好了就把头凑到我脸面前看我反应。  
虽说没有到疼到流泪的程度，但我还是猛地从黏糊糊的感情幻境中清醒了过来。摄津起身去书桌旁的首饰盒里翻找了一会，从一块柔软的布袋拿出来两个的耳钉。镶嵌在上面的是紫晶石，没有经过打磨，两边的大小也不是完全一致。摄津拿纸巾擦了擦就递给了我。应该是在哪里旅游的时候买的，那种景区门口或者集市的摊子上的、不过几百日元的廉价纪念品。我赌气般地在内心和自己的恋情作对。就像是小时候和父母吵架，晚上在被窝里哭着发誓第二天绝对不会再和他们说话了一样。但是只有在那一刻我是完全相信我会做到的。等到第二天早上，闻着刚烤好的鲑鱼片和热腾腾的米饭香气醒来，昨天晚上所有的想法都不攻自破了。这个时候，我感觉那对不规则的紫晶石耳钉就像是摄津的眼睛一样直视着我，像是重现了梦里的场景。他看到了我对他的感情，在我还手足无措地想要拼命去掩盖的时候。我一直都是秉持人绝对不能跨入同一条河流两次的原则，即使是梦中，我也会竭尽全力去避免那个让我难堪的结果。我把还带着血的银针卸下，把紫晶石的耳钉尾部用酒精擦拭干净，郑重其事地对着摄津房间里的全身镜把耳钉带上。我撩开耳边的碎发，展示给他看，“怎么样？”。他把手机放回口袋，笑着打量了我几眼，说：“不错，很适合你”。原来装耳钉的盒子他也一并给了我，我立刻就认出来了上面烫金的标志，是个小有名气的首饰品牌，网页上也经常能看到他们的广告。不知道是不是为自己的揣测感到羞愧，我的耳垂竟然开始发热了起来。  
“我买回来之后没有用过，感觉不是很适合。果然买东西还是适合自己去店里试戴啊。”他重新站到我的旁边，端详着耳钉。  
“是啊，”我转过头看着他，他的耳朵上戴着银质的十字架和简洁的耳骨钉，耳骨洞已经好得差不多，我松了口气。“接下来去你想去的地方吧。”


End file.
